Jeanette
by Zombiee Luff
Summary: Brittany is getting drunk every night & Eleanor is behaving strangely. Jeanette always has to look out for them, never being expected to do anything wrong. What will happen when she starts breaking the rules? Rated M for alcohol, sex & bad language.


"E-Eleanor! What're you wearing!" I stared in disbelief at my younger sister, who stood there, blank. I eyed her up and down. She sported a black, semi-transparent thong with a matching bra - real adult's lingere.

"I thought I might please Theodore with it. It said so in one of Brittany's magazines." The innocent look on her face lessened my rage, and helped me direct it towards my elder sibling.

"Brittany," I seethed. "She's so careless. Tainting her little sister like that." I walked towards Eleanor and put my hands on her shoulders, pressing my face up to hers. "Ellie, you're only fourteen. It's not time for things like... Things like _that_." I shook my head and took her round face in my paws. "Someday, when you're older, you'll be able to..." I coughed, blushing. "To... To wear those... Those kinds of things," I blurted, my face reddening. I stood back, and folded my arms. "Go to your room and take those off... Put on something more suitable. And wear some clothes!"

"Yes, Jeanette."

I stood in my room, my hands against my full-length mirror, face against the glass. My hot breath clouded the cool glass surface as I recalled my sister wearing that underwear. Brittany would pay for this.

"Stupid Brittany."

Suddenly, my elder sister burst into the room. "There's this thing - it's called _knocking_, Britt!" I seethed, my face reddening and my breath steaming up my glasses.

"God, Jeanette. Y-you're such a... A p-p-party pooper-r..." Brittany stumbled over her words, staggering into the room. She fell onto me, giggling madly.

"B-Brittany! Are you...?" I started. I didn't need to finish. I smelt the vodka on her breath, her clothes. I pushed her to her feet and supported her arms. "Brittany, are you stupid? How can you get drunk at the age of 15? And at a silly little kid's party!"

"W-wasn't a kiddie party, Jeannie! It w-was a-an adult part-ty... *hic*" She pulled away from me - and I was glad. I was disgusted, appalled, horrified. My older sister was drunk. My younger sister wanted to wear a thong to please her boyfriend. I was supposed to be in charge, caring for both of my sisters, but no one cared for me. No one would care if I was drunk, or wanted to please Simon with sexy underwear. People _expected _me to be sensible, and to know the 'rules', so to speak. I narrowed my eyes as Brittany staggered out of my room, the smell of alcohol drifting after her.

"I know just what I'll do," I muttered, flexing my paws.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and darted for my cell phone, jabbing at the keys. I scrolled through my speed-dail list and stopped at the name I was looking for - Seville, Simon. The dialling tone sounded as I hopped from one foot to the other, biting my lip as I awaited the sound of Simon's voice.

"H-h-hello?" answered a voice; Simon's voice. "Umm... Who's calling?"

"It's me!" I answered, squeezing the cold metal of my cell against the fur on my face. "Jeanette!"

"Oh, hi Jeanette. Can I just ask; why are you calling at 7 in the morning? It's Saturday."

"7? ... O-oh. Sorry, Simon." Guess I was just so eager to speak to Simon, I didn't realise the time. "A-anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my... My house tonight? Miss Miller's out, and we got the place to ourselves..."

"Umm... Okay?" Simon sounded unsure.

"Great! So, it's a date... 9 o' clock sharp... I'll be waiting," I said, trying my best to sound sultry. I ended the call, then went to put some clothes on. I tied my hair up, deciding that it would be best if I let my hair free; let it tumble around my shoulders; in front of Simon.

* * *

Simon finally arrived at 9.32, in a fluster. "S-sorry, I was... _Busy_."

"Busy? Mm... Well, no matter." I shimmied towards him, letting my hips swish sexily. "We have something we need to... To sort out."

"Okay, Jeanette."

"Come upstairs, yeah? My room."

We rushed up the staircase, and I threw Simon onto my plush bed, grinning, hands on hips. "We've been together for two years, Simon."

"Mm..."

"It's about time... That... We..." I couldn't finish. I put a paw against Simon's face, feeling the heat course through him. I couldn't stand it; I leant in for a kiss, my lips brushing against his cheek momentarily before I went for a kiss. Our lips locked and I ran my fingers through the soft fur on his face, and he did the same to me. Our bodies swayed in time, rythmatically.

I pulled away for a moment, darting over to lock the door, then leapt on Simon again, our kisses more passionate this time. We moved our heads together and my tongue dared to slither through Simon's teeth. He returned the favour and our tongues were entwined together, swirling in each other's cheeks. Simon groped my sides and I leant back, my legs wrapping around his sides as we kissed.

Simon moaned, our glasses steaming up with our breath. Finally, Simon pulled away. "J-Jeanette... I never knew you had it in you! To kiss in that way..."

"I love you, Simon. I'd do anything for you." I'd hoped for more, to go further, but, for now, making out was just fine. We'd only ever pecked before, and never kissed in public. This was a start. Simon went to leave, but I grabbed his arm. "Can you stay the night?"

"Sure. Lemme give Dave a call."

"Thanks, Simon."

* * *

**So, that was Chapter One. Pretty short. Chapters will get longer as the story progresses. :) Until Chapter Two [which will be considerably longer], peace out!**


End file.
